Too late to turn back now
by Shnorkel
Summary: Written from Bonnie's point of view. This is set to the song 'Too Late To Turn Back Now' and it is pretty much an extension on the scene from the broadway show, a look inside Bonnie's head.


Bonnie wakes to a sudden loud noise. The door slams against the frame and she jolts up in bed suddenly, her heart leaping with fright. Was it the cops? "Jesus!" She releases a breath she doesn't even realize was holding as she realizes that it is just Clyde. "Clyde, you scared the life out of me." He doesn't reply and she instantly knows something is wrong. She furrows her brow, looking at him more intently as she throws the covers back from the warm bed. "Come to bed baby." She smooths her open palm over the vacant space beside her. Still he makes no attempt to move or to even acknowledge she is there and has spoken to him. "S'matter baby?" She asks softly, prodding to get a response from him. "What's going on?" She slowly moves her legs off of the edge of the bed, sitting up straight. "Clyde?" She frowns, standing up out of bed, slowly walking a few steps close. "Clyde, look at me."

He doesn't look, but she finally get's a response. He looks bothered as he stares blankly at the dirty walls, she wonders what is running through his mind. He opens his mouth and she waits patiently for him to speak. "I-I was holding up a grocery store. Over in Hillsboro. Easy money. Ya know, in, out. No one gets hurt. I'm in the grocery store and this stupid idiot cop comes in and tries to be a hero." Her face falls and she knows instantly where this is going. "What..?" Her voice is soft and full of disbelief. She doesn't want to believe it. "He had his gun right on me!" Clyde continues, his voice rising and becoming louder. But then he pauses and Bonnie swallows roughly. "What happened Clyde?" He still isn't looking at her. "I..I had no time." He's stalling on telling her what she already knows in her gut.

"What happened!?" She shouts, her voice breaking as a lump in her throat forms and her eyes start to swell with the beginnings of tears and her mind fills with the realization her dreams of acting and writing and being in the headlines are over. Though, now she supposes she will make the headlines after all. "No. No." She can't hold it back any more, her slender hand coming up to cover her mouth as her blue eyes come to a close and she starts to sob.

Clyde finally turns to look at her, startled by her reaction. "Bonnie, it was either him or me!" He tries to reason. "I gotta get out now while I still can, while I'm still in the clear." She shakes her head, running to the bed and falling to her knees. She reaches beneath and pulls out a small, old suitcase, lifting it and dropping it onto the bed once she has stood again. "The dream is done, it's over now, gotta get me outta here." She runs to her dresser, pulling her clothes out quickly. He grabs at her arms, trying to stop her from collecting her clothing, but she manages to slip out of his grip and rushes back to the bed, hurriedly shoving all that could fit into the suitcase.

"Don't say that, we're both in shock, we need to think this through. Ain't my fault, I had no choice, nothing I could do." He speaks quickly, desperately trying to reason with her and to see how necessary it had been. She shakes her head. She won't have any of it. Her dream is in tatters. She turns to look at him and shakes her head defiantly. It was over.

"With that bullet, you shot him, and you shot me, Clyde how stupid can you be!?" The young red head belts at the guilty looking male across from her, rushing towards him, her emotions bursting out and she clenches her fist, bringing it down heavily against his chest, over and over. Clyde grits his teeth and tightens his hands around her wrists, stopping her from hitting him. He is clearly struggling with this in his mind, and yet accepts it and rationalizes it and Bonnie sees it, almost grasps his understanding. She almost softens, but her mind is brought back to the painful realisation that this is no longer just petty theft, robberies and hold ups. Clyde had killed somebody, taken their life. This changed everything. She steps away, pulling from his grip, shaking her head.

She goes back for more clothes and this time Clyde doesn't stop her, simply watching as she storms back over to the small suitcase, stuffing more articles inside of it. "I wouldn't hurt you for the world babe, now we'll get through this some how." He walks over to her, quickly gripping her strong forearms and turning her to face him. "I'll get through this, 'cause I'm leavin', not too late to turn back now." She interrupts him, looking up at him with out wavering, pulling from his grasp again and pushing him away. She stomps back to the dresser for more clothes, pulling on her skirt as she speaks to him heatedly.

"You ain't goin' no where!" Clyde flips the suitcase off of the bed angrily, clothes getting strewn all over the floor as Bonnie searches for a clean shirt to wear. "Clyde I meant what I said!" She yells back at him, turning as his tone changes, becoming soft. "You come here right now, show me that Bonnie smile, babe, I need to see that smile." He walks towards her, placing his large hands on her arms, stopping her from what she was fumbling with, trying to pull her towards him. She fights him off, pulling away from him. He grasps her face, cupping her soft cheeks in his two large hands, forcing her to look into his eyes. She stops fighting, breathing heavily as she looks into his piercing blue eyes.

"It's too late to say I'm sorry, it's too late for all of that, we cannot change what has happened, let's face what we're looking at, you got every right to be mad, but let's move on anyhow, we were born to be together It's too late to turn back."

He forces her back against the wall, his hands on her slim hips. She is stubbornly trying to push him away from her, but he's strong, and though she struggles, he can easily win at pinning her there, forcing a kiss onto her pink lips. She relents, kissing him back and stopping the struggle to get away. She loves him, and she knows that no matter what, she'd always love him. You loved who you loved and you didn't get to choose. Your heart decides who you fall in love with. It's that simple. Well, that's what she believed.

He lifts her and she wraps her legs around his waist. He settles her on top of the dresses, his hands smoothing over her body as her fingers comb through his hair. The kiss is getting heated, neither of them breaking for air. Bonnie pulls away from the kiss first, her features softening and she cups his face in her small hands, looking him in the eye. "My mistake is loving you, even if I walked away, my heart won't let me get far.I would die without you Clyde." He gives her a gentle smile, bringing his lips to hers once more. "I would die without you babe."

She knows. This was it. She was going nowhere. "It's too late to turn back now." She whispers as a smirk comes to her lips. She runs back to the bed playfully, Clyde on her trail. She stands on the firm mattress, shimmying out of her skirt and kicking it across the room to add to the mess. She watches Clyde pull his shoes and socks off, quickly working his belt off, and then joining her on the bed. Her lips tug into a full smile as his hands resume their place on her hips, pulling her in for a kiss as he falls backwards on the bed, pulling his girl on top of him. She straddles his waist as they kiss, Clyde's hands moving over her hips and sides. She planned on making love to the guy who had stolen her heart and staying by him until the end. She knows that the end is death. It's inevitable. Maybe she will write a poem about it.


End file.
